Generator Rex
Generator Rex is an American animated television series for Cartoon Network and is created by Man of Action. John Fang of Cartoon Network Studios serves as supervising director. It is based on the comic M. Rex, published by Image Comics in 1999. Technique *Language: English *Country: USA *Release date: 23 April 2010 *Runtime: more or less 26 min *Techniques used: 2D computer *Process: Color *Category: TV series *Target public: 12-15 years Episodes Season One: Episodes 1-21 #The Day That Everything Changed #String Theory #Beyond the Sea #Lockdown #The Architect #Frostbite #Leader of the Pack #Breach #Dark Passage #The Forgotten #Operation: Wingman #Rabble #The Hunter #Gravity #What Lies Beneath #The Swarm #Basic #Plague #Promises, Promises #Badlands #Payback Season Two: Episodes 22-40 #Rampage #Waste Land #Lost Weekend #Alliance #Robobobo #Divide By Six #Mixed Signals #Outpost #Haunted #Moonlighting #Without a Paddle #Written in Sand #Night Falls #Hard Target #A Family Holiday #Exposed #Grounded #Six Minus Six #Lion and Lambs Season Three: Episodes 41-60 #Back in Black #Crash and Burn #Heroes United #Phantom of the Soap Opera #Riddle of the Sphinx #Double Vision #TBA Cast Principal cast * Troy Baker - Van Kleiss, Biowulf, Agent Weaver * Grey DeLisle - Dr. Rebecca Holiday, ZAG-RS, Girl E.V.O, Co-Pilot, Rhodes, Diane Farah * John DiMaggio - Bobo Haha, Skalamander, Architect, Jungle Cat E.V.O., Pete Volkov, Robo-Bobo Haha, Two-Headed E.V.O. (Michael), Hunter Cain (2nd Time), Dark Figure * Wally Kurth - Agent Six, Captain Calan * Freddy Rodriguez - Dr. Caesar Salazar * Daryl Sabara - Rex Salazar * Tara Sands - Circe * Fred Savage - Noah Nixon * J.K. Simmons - White Knight * Hynden Walch - Breach Additional voices * Carlos Alazraqui - DI Hutton, Dos, Lansky * Dee Bradley Baker - Stork Evo, Foulmouth, Two-Headed E.V.O. (Gabriel), Principal Rothberger * David Barrera - Mayor Esteban * Maria Canals Barrera - Valentina * Dante Basco - Tuck * Jeff Bennett - Peter Meechum * Joe Casey - Shades * John Cena - Hunter Cain (1st Time) * Jim Cummings - Trey * Olivia d'Abo - Five * Felicia Day - Annie * Jack DeSena - Lance, Rand * Robin Atkin Downes - Dr. Hodgson * Greg Ellis - Gatlocke * Jennifer Hale - Black Knight * Mark Hamill - Quarry * James Hong - Vendor * James Horan - Dr. Fell * Joe Kelly - McKelly * Tom Kenny - Mr. Buchiner * Maurice LaMarche - Valve * Phil LaMarr - Rombauer * Blake Lewis - Thump * Matthew Lillard - Surge * Yuri Lowenthal - Moss * Jason Marsden - Skwydd, Lieutenant * Danica McKellar - Claire Bowman * Shelley Morrison - Abuela * Daran Norris - Coach, Burly Jock * Nolan North - Dr. Branden Moses, Security Guard * Rob Paulsen - Bouvier, Cap-Com, Providence Agent Jackson * Khary Payton - Pilot, Beasly * Luke Perry - Jacob * Vyvan Pham - Cricket * Kevin Michael Richardson - E.V.O. Guard, Knuckles, Tripp * Marion Ross - Carmen, Determined Grandma * Duncan Rouleau - Dunky * Miguel Sandoval - Oso Maratelo * Steven T. Seagle - Beagle, Providence Agent * Will Shadley - Caleb * Bobby Soto - Federico * Kath Soucie - Mouse * Brent Spiner - Dr. Gabriel Rylander * Jennifer Stone - Beverly Holiday * Fred Tatasciore - NoFace, Providence Tech * James Arnold Taylor - Video Kid * Frank Welker - One, IV * Rutina Wesley - Kenwyn Jones * Dave Wittenberg - Instigator Crew Director *Rick Morales *Chris Graham *Sam Montes *Seung-Hyun Oh Supervising Producer *John Fang Producer *Ryan Slater Art Director *Nollan Obena Writer *Rob Hoegee *Paul Giacoppo *Scott Sonneborn *Tad Stones *Alexx Van Dyne *Marsha F. Griffin *Eugene Son *Man of Action Original Music Composer *Kevin Manthei Casting Director *Collette Sunderman Art Department *Pakin Liptawat - Background Designer *Art Morales - Background Designer *Eric Lloyd Brown - Prop Designer *Nora Murphy-Breden - Background Painter *Chu-Hui Song - Background Painter *Mike Inman - Background Painter *Sam Montes - Storyboard Artist *Fred Reyes - Storyboard Artist *Kirk Van Womer - Storyboard Artist *Arthur Nichols - Storyboard Artist Sound Department *Robert Crew - Foley Recording Mixer *Collette Sunderman - Recording Director *Robert Serda *Timothy J. Borquez *Eric Freeman *Tom Syslo Animation Department *Walter Gatus - Character Designer *Jose Lopez - Character Designer *Sunmin Image Pictures Co., Ltd. - Animation Production Series Film Editor *Jhoanne Reyes *Peter Tomaszewicz Music Department *Jimmy Schafer - Electric Guitar/ Bass/ Musician/ Etc. *Piper Manthei - Composer: Additional Music Other Crew *Donna Lau - credits *Brian E.S. Jones - Current Series Executive *Matthew Long - Production Assistant Awards Emmy Awards Won in 2010 for episode "The Day That Changed Everything". *'Outstanding Individual Achievement in Animation ' - Nora Murphy-Breden (background painter) *'Outstanding Individual Achievement in Animation' - Chu-Hui Song (background painter) References *Generator Rex's Internet Database (IMDb) *Generator Rex's Annecy website Category:Real World Category:Episodes